I Don't Like Anyone
by Holly Rose E
Summary: This is just a songfic G/V get together. please read, u might end up likin' it!


Kitten_Luv  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gohan or Videl or DBZ in general. I Don't Like Anyone belongs to Jessica Andrews.  
Rating: PG  
Pairings: G/V last time i checked  
Warnings: It's all safe cept for a few choice words  
  
I Don't Like Anyone  
  
_Suki says we're all downtown_  
_So what's my problem_  
_I don't wanna socialize_  
  
"Videl! Hurry up!" Erasa called, turning around to give an exasperated look at the black-haired teenager.  
  
"I'm comin', I'm comin'." Videl muttered as she picked up her pace a bit. 'Dende, I don't want to be at this kuso place. I'd rather be out training.' When she caught up with the blue-eyed, blonde-haired shopping freak, she said, "So, remind me, why am I here again?"  
  
Erasa glared at her. "Because you need to get out more. You can't fight all your life, can you?" She laughed.  
  
'But Gohan does…' Videl thought. 'There I go again! Why I can't I get him out of my head? So what if he's got the sweetest smile, and the most innocent black eyes, and a gorgeous body? Grr, stop it Videl! Besides, your just good friends and….we're just good friends.' Videl looked down at the ground, not listening or giving a care to the babbling Erasa. The last thought pained her heart.  
  
_Bad boys, jealous girls_  
_Been there, done that_  
  
"Videl? Erasa? Hey, there!" A guy's voice called out. Videl looked up anxiously, hoping to see Gohan. 'Bleah…Sharpner.'   
  
"Hey, guys!" Sharpner repeated as he reached them. "It's maddening out there! You can hardly walk around the place." He did a double take as he saw the couple bags in Videl's hand. "Woah. Never thought I'd see the day when Videl actually went shopping at…the mall."  
  
"Back off Sharpner. Don't mess with me, especially right now." Videl growled.   
  
"Why, because that nerd of yours isn't here to make it all better?" A giggly voice said. 'So help me…' Videl prayed. She looked around and saw Paige - a snobby cheerleader from school that Videl knew for a fact had a huge crush on Gohan.  
  
"Two words. Piss off." Videl said.  
  
"Are you just jealous that we got paired up for the Science project? I've been at his house till one every night."  
  
Videl smirked. "Oh, really? And Chichi let you, and you were able to keep Goten out of the way?" She asked evilly.  
  
"Uhhh…of course!" She faultered.  
  
Videl saw the perfect chance. "And I know you met Gohan's dad. What did you think?"  
  
"Oh, he's the best!" Paige said it like everybody knew that.  
  
"Gohan's dad is dead." Videl stated calmly. "Get a life." With that, Videl turned around and left in a huff.  
  
_I just wanna fantasize_  
  
As she flew home, she let her thoughts wander to the kind demi-saiyan.   
  
'Gohan…why do you always fill up my thoughts, dammit! My grades are slipping in every class I'm with you. Why? Because you and your stupid, adorable, innocent, childish, nerdy, sexy, irresistable smile. Chikuso. But why should I curse you, when I-.'  
  
"Ahh, Videl! Back so soon?" Hercule asked.  
  
She nodded, "Yeah. I have to study for a math test." Videl lied as she walked up the stairs to her room. She opened the huge wooden doors and threw aside my stuff. Videl plopped down at the bed and looked at the soft blue color of her ceiling.  
  
_Staring at the ceiling_  
_Thinking about you_  
  
There was a slight tapping at her window. Videl looked over and saw a sheepish looking Gohan peering through the window.   
  
Videl smirked and walked over, acting as if to think Should-I-Let-Him-In? Being the vague person he is, Gohan got a worried look on his face. Videl laughed and unlocked the window.  
  
"Whew. I thought for a minute you really weren't going to let me in." Gohan said, flying in.  
  
Videl laughed, that warm, fuzzy feeling was starting again and it made her really happy.  
  
_It's a freaky feeling_  
_What can I do_  
  
"So, what're you doing here?" Videl asked as she plopped down onto her bed.  
  
Gohan shrugged and suddenly looked very uncomfortable. "Just to visit."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Gohan?" Videl asked, walking up to him, feeling very shy.  
  
"Yes?" He asked, also feeling very shy. 'Just tell her! But what if she freaks out and never wants to have anything to do with you again?'  
  
"Uhh, nothing." Videl could have kicked herself. 'Dende, I bet he thinks I'm an idiot. Why does this have to be so hard?'  
  
"Oh..Okay." Gohan said, a little put-down. 'Now what? Do something, Gohan, break the silence, suggest to do something' "Wanna play Hangman?" he asked.  
  
Videl turned around and had to fight the urge to smile. 'Man, he is just like a little kid. There's not much difference between him and Goten.'  
  
_I don't like anyone_  
_The way I like you_  
_I don't go anywhere_  
_If you're not there too_  
  
"Sure, why not?" Videl agreed, smiling.  
  
Gohan mentally patted himself on the back. 'Good, at least the tension's gone now.' "Great! The subject is…"  
  
"Romance movies." Videl blurted. She blushed when she realized what she had said.  
  
Thankfully, Gohan had inherited his father's denseness and just shrugged. "Alright." He dug out some paper and a pencil and then they started playing. It lasted about 10 minutes before they got bored and just started to talk about anything that came to their minds.  
  
"So, do you like Sharpner?" Gohan asked, blushing a little.  
  
"Bleah! Are you kidding? No way!"  
  
_It's not as if I'm hard to please_  
_You're the only one good enough for me_  
_Those others just won't do_  
  
"Do you like Erasa?" She said.  
  
"She's okay, just…not my type."  
  
"Oh…what is your type?" She then asked the big question with a little hesitancy, "Or, who do you like?"  
  
Gohan's eyes went wide. He took a big breath and decided this would probably be the only time he could ever tell her. "Well, the girl I like…she's a little short and has a fiery spirit and very passionate about whatever she does. She's a bit stubborn and pushy. She has short, dark hair and the almost unexplainable bright blue eyes. And she can kick butt."  
  
Videl stared at him in shock. If she didn't even know any better, it sounded like her. 'Quit it Videl, it just seems that way because you want it to be you.' She took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. "So who is she?" she asked timidly.  
  
Gohan fazed out and appeared with his face just inches from her own. "You." He whispered before giving her a short, but passionate kiss. He pulled away and suddenly realized what he had just done. He started to pull away, stuttering an apology.   
  
But Videl just grabbed the back of his head and smashed her face into his. Gohan smiled in the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him.   
  
'Thank you, Dende!' they both thought.   
  
_I Don't Like Anyone But You_  
  
  
Hmm, i dunno, it took me like 15 minutes to write this. My first non a/u DBZ fic!   
StarGazer89: *sarcastically* WOW  
Me: SHUT UP...okay peeps, to be perfectly honest this is my 2nd dbz fic but there will be more! i read in one fic that every dbz author at one point feels an obligation to write a B/V fic. THERE'S NO ESCAPING IT!!! HIDE THE CHILDREN!!!! HEAD FOR THE HILLS!!!!!  
alright, back to seriousism! Actually i'm a big fan of B/V....okay, i think i'm done now! ^_______________________________________________________________________________________________^  
Looks like some sort of demented frog of sum'n.......  
~*Kitten_Luv*~  
Reviews r always appreciated! All kinds r welcomed! 


End file.
